


Drink, Darling

by completley_logical



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic, barely mention of cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completley_logical/pseuds/completley_logical
Summary: A short ficlet, based on the prompt"Drink, darling. Drink and you shall never be lonely again"there isn't much romance, more of an... implication of what's to come.only 192 words.





	Drink, Darling

Ever since Sammy’s death, Dean hadn’t been... okay. He felt alone, and not even alcohol could fill the missing half of him. His brother- his baby brother had died barely a month ago. In a house fire, no less. He doesn’t know what to do anymore if he’s being honest, which is hardly ever. He feels so, so alone.

That’s how he ended up here, at some witch’s place, the witch who now held up a small, green vial.

“Drink, darling. Drink and you shall never be lonely again” she purred, placing the potion into Dean’s hands.

 

He gripped the bottle tight and forced himself to leave. He returned to his home and sat on his couch. With no hesitation, he popped the cap and downed the bottle. He blacked out, and when he woke up, he was in his own bed. He flicks his eyes up from the end of his bed, noticing a figure dressed in an ugly, tan trench coat and a blue tie that makes its eyes pop, he notes. It opens its mouth, and Dean shivers at the voice that leaves it, sounding remarkably human.

 

“Hello, Dean.”


End file.
